Meeting the Yagoobians
by MidnightMoon14
Summary: sequel to Great big Beautiful Tomorrow Bowler Hat Guy has had to face many hardships to get to where he is today. Now, he must face his biggest obstacle yet: Parenthood. Please R&R!
1. Violet

**Hey guys! I'm back with the sequel to "Great big Beautiful Tomorrow"! This story centers around Mike's three adopted children mentioned in the 1****st**** story: Violet, Steve and Nathan. It also centers around Mike and his struggle with caring for his three children and with Al, who had a baby on the way. Hopefully, this story won't be as long as the 1****st**** one. And…I will also be mentioning Ted's origins here (since he wasn't **_**actually **_**invented by Mike). There will be lots more Robinson action in this story than the last. I promise.**

**Well, enjoy the 1****st**** chapter!**

**-**

**Meeting the Yagoobians**

**By Kimberley Diaz**

**Chapter 1**

**Violet**

**-**

Violet Yagoobian sat outside of the nurse's office. She held an icepack up to her eye, flinching at the pain. She didn't think that she would be spending her last day of school in the nurse's office.

Violet is a 13 year old who currently attends Joyce Williams Middle School. She is perfectly normal: short brown hair, bags under her eyes, always wearing a pink shirt with a long purple skirt. She was nice, kind and pretty smart too. There was just one small detail that separated her from the rest:

She was adopted.

Violet had been abandoned as a baby by her mother, who left her at the steps of the Todayland Orphanage. She never met her, and yet she always wondered why she gave her up and if she will ever see her again. She remembered that every Christmas at the orphanage, she would ask Santa to bring her mom back, so that they could be a family again.

And then came the Yagoobians.

Violet thought she had no hope of ever getting a family once she turned the dreaded unlucky number: 13. Statistics show that most families who want to adopt usually adopt the younger kids, because teenagers are usually seen as a handful. The Yagoobians were different. Mike Yagoobian, he adopted father, had been an orphan all his life and never got adopted, and completely understood the situation Violet was in. Al Yagoobian, Mike's wife and Violet's adopted mom, had a mom to take care of her, but she still had a rough time, especially when it came to school.

Lucky for her, the Yagoobian's adopted her, along with her new adopted brothers: Steve and Nate, who were two crazy red-headed twins. She didn't think life could get any better.

And then, school came.

People made fun of Violet just because she was adopted. It didn't seem to matter to them that it really hurt Violet's feelings when they commented negatively about Violet's mom...saying untrue things like "she never loved you", and "you were so ugly, she just dumped you in the closest place she could find." Violet never let it get to her head...

Until today that is.

One of the snottiest girls at the school, Kelly Donston, made a very rude comment to Violet that really drove her off the wall.

-

_As Violet was preparing for her Photography class, she bumped into Kelly by accident. She was surrounded by her "posse of friends" who snickered at Violet's clumsiness. Kelly smirked at Violet._

_"Sorry about that," said Violet._

_"Well, if it isn't the orphan," said Kelly with an evil smile. "I heard someone finally adopted you. Congratulations. How much money did your caretaker have to pay them to adopt you?"_

_Violet gave Kelly a glare, saying nothing. Kelly continued._

_"Well...I heard you were adopted by the Yagoobians..."_

_"You mean Mike Yagoobian?" asked one of the posse members. "The inventor?"_

_"That's the one," said Kelly, looking at Violet. "I heard that your dad is also another orphan. Hmm...I guess losers must stick together."_

_Everyone laughed, but Violet did not. It really made her mad that Kelly was insulting her dad. Sure, it ticked her off when she said anything mean to her, but she had never made fun of her dad before._

_"My dad is not a loser!" shouted Violet. Kelly chuckled at her comment._

_"Oh please!" she scoffed. "Who invents things for baseball? Everyone knows that sport is dead!"_

_"SHUT UP!" yelled Violet, really getting aggravated._

_"...He didn't even win an award yet!" continued Kelly. "What kind of inventor is he? A sucky one I suppose. And his wife? How did he end up with a skank like her? Probably knocked her up before she could do anything about it..."_

_Violet had had enough. First her dad, now her mom? That was the last straw. Without even realizing what she was doing, Violet struck Kelly right across the face. Everyone in Kelly's posse gasped and some people in the halls stopped dead in their tracks. Kelly gave Violet a deadly glare._

_"You...are...DEAD!"_

_And with that, Kelly knocked Violet onto the ground as kids encircled them, yelling "Fight, fight!" Poor Violet was no match for Kelly, for she had her pinned to the ground. She would have to endure Kelly's beating until a teacher comes in and stops this..._

-

Violet sighed at the memory. She pressed the ice-pack against her eye once more, moaning in pain as she did so. Lucky for her, Wilbur Robinson, a friend of the family, came in and stopped the fight. Wilbur was even nice enough to lead Violet to the Nurses' office. Violet was grateful for it, but she knew Wilbur didn't really want to do it. 8th graders should never be seen helping a 7th grader. It's one of the many unwritten rules for Middle school. One of the many that Violet still needs to learn.

Violet looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Sure enough, it was her father, Mike Yagoobian and Mr. Anderson, the school Principal. Violet sulked in her chair as she heard the two adults conversation…

"Is she alright?" asked Mike, obviously worried.

"She's fine," responded Mr. Anderson coolly. "The other girl started the fight, so we have suspended her for the 1st week of school in August. Violet will not face any sort of punishments since Kelly did start the fight by calling Violet names."

"Oh, good," sighed Mike with relief.

"I will say Mr. Yagoobian," said Mr. Anderson with a worried expression on his face. "That your daughter has excellent talent. Its just…well…Violet isn't too popular in school and that sort of thing could really affect her next year in the 8th grade. Violet is one of out top students here at Joyce Williams Middle School, and I am worried that if she does not acquire anymore friends, then she may decline in her studies and get involved with the wrong people."

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Anderson," said Mike, "But I trust Violet. I know she would never do anything like that."

Violet couldn't help but smile at that comment.

"All right Mr. Yagoobian," responded Mr. Anderson, pointing to where Violet was. "There she is. You may take her home now. I hope you two have a wonderful summer."

"Thank you," responded Mike. With a final handshake, Mr. Anderson left. Mike gasped when he saw Violet.

For some reason, Violet really reminded him of himself at times. Especially now. When he saw Violet with the icepack against her eye, he remembered the time when he was beaten up and had to put a steak up to his eye. Mike immediately ran over to Violet and gave her a big comforting hug.

"Oh Violet," he said. "Your mother and I were so worried! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," she lied. She didn't want to tell her dad about what Kelly told her.

"C'mon," he said, taking her hand. "Let's go home."

-

Mike and Violet knocked on the door of their house. The door was answered by Al Yagoobian, Violet's mom and a famous advertising photographer. She had one hand on her stomach; she was about 6 months pregnant. She had to put the other hand against the doorframe to help her balance.

"Oh Violet!" she screamed, placing a hand against her face. "Are you alright? What happened to your eye?"

"A girl made fun of her and then proceeded to beat her up," said Mike. Al gasped as they entered inside the house.

"Violet…I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can get you?"

Violet shook her head. "Thanks mom, but I think I'll be okay. I'm going to go upstairs and rest my head."

Al and Mike exchanged worried glances as they watched their daughter trudge up the stairs, looking completely miserable.

-

Ted the robot was sitting on a chair in Violet's room, waiting for her to come in. He had heard about the incident and really wanted to cheer her up.

Even though Ted loved all three of the children Mike and Al adopted, he has a stronger connection with Violet. Since the day they met, they just sort of clicked and they both understood each other. Ted definitely considered her one of his best friends and it killed him to see her miserable like this.

"Hey Vi," said Ted as he saw Violet enter the room. "I heard about what happened at school today…"

Violet sighed as she let herself fall into her bed. "Ted…life sucks."

Ted couldn't help but laugh. "Hey…now you're starting to sound like me!" He edged closer to Violet and held her hand. He placed his other hand against her cheek, not to far from where her black eye was. "Tell me what's wrong."

Violet sighed. "Kelly Donston was making fun of me again. Normally, I just ignore it but today…she took it up to the next level. She made fun of mom and dad."

Ted gasped. "That stupid kid….what gives her the right? Well…go on…"

"Ted…she called dad a sucky inventor and said that the only reason mom married him was because he knocked her up…"

Ted gasped and snapped his fingers in the air, making Violet chuckle a little. "Oh no she didn't! Who does she think she is?"

"…So I slapped her across the face and then she beat me up…"

Ted gave Violet a hug. "I'm so sorry Vi. Sorry that you have to put up with idiots like that in school."

Violet smiled. "It's okay. Everyone knows that the kids who make fun of people never really make it anywhere."

Ted admired Violet's ability to let go so quickly. She was seriously, living proof of the motto "Keep Moving Forward."

"True," he said with a smile, "I just hope you feel better."

"I already am," responded Violet. "My eye still kind of hurts though…"

"The you should rest for a little bit."

Violet smiled at Ted. She got off the bed and went on her tiptoes and gave Ted a kiss on the cheek. If Ted had skin, he would have been blushing for sure.

"Thanks for cheering me up," she said with a wink.

"No p-p-problem," stuttered Ted. He walked out of the room and gave Al one final smile before shutting the door completely.

-

"I'm really worried Mike."

"I know Al."

"I mean…Violet's going to be in the 8th grade next year…Wilbur won't be there to bail her out…she'll be all alone…and I don't want that. Plus…we're having a baby! Do you know how much pressure it is to take care of a baby with three other kids?'

"Actually, no, considering this is our first time parenting" said Mike jokingly. Al sighed and sat in the couch nearest to her. Mike sat next to her, patting her on the hand.

"Don't worry honey," he said comfortingly. "Everything will be fine. I know Violet can make friends. I mean...she already has her brothers, Wilbur and Ted supporting her…'

Al gave Mike a small smile. "That's true."

Mike gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry so much Al. You shouldn't be stressing to much over this."

Al placed a hand on her belly. "I know."

"I know this parenting thing is tough…but I'm sure that from now on, our kids will be headed in the right direction…"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Al answered it, as it was right on the table next to the couch.

"Hello? Yes…oh hello there Mrs. McKim…what seem to be…oh…oh I see…well…we'll be right over."

"Who was it?" asked Mike as Al put the phone away.

"That was Mr. McKim, the principal of Joyce Williams Elementary," she said. "She wants to have a conference with us about Steve and Nathan."

Mike sighed.

"I'm sure Ted can watch Violet while we're gone. Let's go."

Al got up from the couch and headed for the closet to get her coat. Mike rubbed his temples as he sighed.

_"This parenting business may be harder than I thought…"_

-

Oh oh…poor Mike. It's tough to be a parent. Well, I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter. Keep in mind that Violet/Wilbur will NOT happen. They're just friends. Although, I will say Violet does have a love interest, and it should be kind of obvious who it is in this chapter.

Oh oh…the twins are in trouble…for what you ask? Wait and see…

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


	2. Steve and Nathan

**Hey guys! The second chapter is here! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. And so you guys know, if you want to know what the characters look lie, just go to my profile and click on my homepage. I have character designs for Ted, Al, Vi, Steve and Nathan. Tell em what you think of the designs! Just so you know, don't be surprised if my updates get really slow this month. This month is going to be VERY busy for me, (applying for colleges), but I promise that come this Christmas, there will be TONS of updates. Now..**

**Onto the reviews!**

**doodlegirll: You'll find out right now. Enjoy!**

**NobleBrokenBeauty: You'll see…I'm glad you're liking the story so far.**

**AudacesFortunaJuvat: I'm REALLY glad your enjoying it. UGH. Sorry about my tenses. I seriously need to slow down and check my writing. I'm pretty sure I messed up my tenses in here too. I really, REALLY need an editor. Oh well…enjoy!**

**On with the show!**

-

**Chapter 2**

**Steve and Nathan**

**-**

Two twin boys could be seen waiting anxiously outside of Mrs. McKim's office. Both of them exchanged worried glances. It was just a simple prank! They didn't mean for it to get like this!

Steve and Nathan were two crazy twins. Both of them looked exactly alike, the only difference was that Steve had big huge glasses. Both of them were really good artists, and the kids at their school praised them for it. Although everyone knows that they were adopted, many do not know about their sad past.

Steve and Nathan did have a family once before, but due to money problems, their parents had to put them in an orphanage. They promised to come back for them, but it never happened. Their father died of cancer and their mother died soon after due to so much stress and loneliness. The twins remember holding each other tightly when learning of the news and promised one another that they would stick together…

No matter what…

While at the orphanage, both twins found something they were good at: Drawing. Nathan was really good at writing comics whereas Steve was great at sketching out a storyboard for animated cartoons. Both found that drawing served as an outlet from the outside world.

When they were adopted, they were completely ecstatic. Not only were their new parents nice, but they also adopted Violet, someone whom they were already friends with. All three of them lived in the same orphanage and were pretty good friends. They thought that nothing could go wrong…

Unfortunately, something did go wrong. Steve and Nathan's grades were slipping and they had a hard time paying attention in class. Their 5th grade teacher, Mr. Rupple, was a very boring teacher. He had a conference with their parents not too long ago, trying to force their parents to make them stop drawing. Mr. Rupple believed that drawing would not help in anyway possible in the outside world. "The real world" he said. When the twins heard of this, they knew that they had a score to settle with their teacher.

So, for the last day of school before summer starts, they decided to give Mr. Rupple a piece of their minds.

For the whole day, they acted like angels. They paid attention and they even participated in class. They even volunteered to feed Mr. Rupple's strange mutant fish. Nobody EVER wanted to do that job. Everyone in the class knew form the get-go that they were up to something. Mr. Rupple was just glad to finally have the twins paying attention.

If only he knew.

**-**

**Flashback…**

_Once the lunch bell rang, everyone left, except for Steve and Nathan. They set up their prank, while their classmates ate lunch and had recess outside._

_"Hand me that bucket of water Nate!"_

_"With pleasure Steve!"_

_Nathan passed Steve, who was on top of a chair by the door, a big bucket filled with cold icy water. They put in on top of the door carefully. Then, Steve tied a piece of string onto the handle of the bucket and Nathan tied the other end to the doorknob._

_"There! Our masterpiece is complete!" said Steve, admiring their work_

_"Awesome…Mr. Rupple's gonna get what's coming to him," said Nathan with a devious grin._

_"Lunchtime!" yelled Steve._

_He ran over to their cubbies and got out their lunch bags. They began to eat the lunches that their robot friend, Ted, made them. Just as Steve was finishing up on his banana, the school bell rang._

_"Uh oh…" said Steve._

_"We better take our places!"_

_Nathan ran to his desk. Steve threw the banana peel into the wastebasket…_

_Or so he thought._

_Steve ran to his desk as well. Both of them smiled at one another, ready for their prank to take place._

_The door opened slowly and both boys giggled in excitement. The door suddenly swung open and an ear-shattering scream could be heard._

_The kids outside were laughing, but Steve and Nathan were not. The one with the bucket on his head was not Mr. Rupple._

_It was Mrs. McKim. The school principal._

_"AH!!! COLD! COLD!" she shouted. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! I CAN'T SEE!!!"_

_Poor Mrs. McKim was flapping her arms around, unable to see with the bucket on her head. She then, slipped on the banana peel that Steve "supposedly" threw away. She slid all the way to the other side of the room, where the fish tank was holding the mutant fish. She broke the tank, screaming as shards of glass pierced her left arm. She screamed even more when the mutant fish took hold of her arm and bit her, not letting go. Everyone was laughing, but the twins were completely mortified._

_"MR. RUPPLE! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!"_

_Mr. Rupple went into action and helped Mrs. McKim remove some of the fish on her arm. Both of them ended up slipping on their faces because of all the water that was splattered everywhere. Mrs. McKim was still crying out in pain and Mr. Rupple sat up, rubbing his backside, trying to ease the pain. He crawled over to where Mrs. McKim was and examined her left arm._

_"Broken," he concluded. "And pretty badly cut up. I'll call the nurse to get you a cast Dorothy."_

_Mr. Rupple then looked at Steve and Nathan and gave the boys a menacing glare. Both boys looked at each other nervously._

_Busted._

**-**

Al and Mike were sitting in the office of Mrs. McKim. She looked extremely miserable. Her hair was still wet and her left arm had been placed in a cast. Her eye make-up was now running down her cheeks and her once neat short hair was now a tangled mess.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yagoobian," she began. "Today, your sons have inflicted upon me a great amount of physical and emotional harm all because of a prank."

Al and Mike looked at one another with raised eyebrows. What could they say at this moment?

"Um…sorry?" replied Al.

"No nee to apologize Mrs. Yagoobian," said Mrs. McKim, "it is your sons who should be apologizing."

"What did they do?" asked Mike.

"Stephen and Nathan both thought it would be amusing to set up a prank on Mr. Rupple by putting a bucket of water on the door so that when it opens, it will pour all over him," began Mrs. McKim. "Unfortunately, I came in to inspect the classroom and Mr. Rupple opened the door for me, saying "ladies first." Never once did I expect to _despise_ that phrase. I thank your sons for that. So, I ended getting drenched in water, I slip and brake my arm and then to top it all off, Mr. Rupple's fish nearly had a feast on my arm!"

Al and Mike were really shocked. How could two 10 year olds do so much damage?

"What will be their punishment?" asked Mike.

"Unfortunately, since it is their first _actual_ offense, I have to let them off the hook. However, if they do this again, I have the power to expel them right on the spot. I'm sorry to have to weigh this on your shoulder what with…well…you know…"

Mrs. McKim was indicating Al's pregnancy. For some reason, she couldn't say it out loud.

_School policy perhaps?_ Thought Mike.

"It's alright Mrs. McKim," said Al. Mike got out of his chair and helped his wife out of her seat. "I apologize for the pain our boys inflicted o you. I assure you that it will never happen again."

Mrs. McKim nodded and slumped in her chair as Al and Mike left the office. They found the two boys, silently whispering to one another. When they saw their parents, they cowered at their disapproving looks.

"I'm _very_ disappointed in you two," said Mike. "I mean…what were you two_thinking?_ Do you know how much damage you put Mrs. McKim through?"

Both boys hung their heads.

"We're sorry mom and dad," said Steve.

"We didn't mean for this to happen!" responded Nathan.

"It was meant for Mr. Rupple!" explained Steve.

"We would _never _hurt Mrs. McKim!" explained Nathan.

Mike sighed deeply. "I don't care who it was meant for. Your mother and I already have enough on our plate. You sister had to come home because she got into a fight…"

Steve and Nathan gasped. "Vi got into a fight?" asked Nathan.

"Did she win?" asked Steve. Nathan rolled his eyes and elbowed Steve in the ribs.

"It doesn't mater if she won or not…she is at home with a black eye right now…"

"Aww rats…she lost," said Steve snapping his fingers disappointingly.

Mike found that comment somewhat funny, but he had to stay his ground. "You two are grounded starting today for a week. No TV, no music, no computer. Got it?"

"Affirmative," responded the twins sadly.

"Good. Now go get your stuff."

Steve and Nathan both ran down the hallway so that they could go get their things, which they left in Mr. Rupple's room. Al gave Mike a smile. She was really impressed.

"Wow Mike," began Al, as she clung onto his arm. "I've never seen you be that assertive! Not since…"

"…Not since Doris had you dangling for dear life over that death machine," responded Mike, remembering the events that took place only about a year ago. Al smiled as Mike kissed her.

"Those kids are driving me crazy," said Mike as his lips parted away from Al's. Al just patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. Things will get better. I'm sure of it."

**-**

Mike, Al and the twins arrived home. The door was answered by Violet, who still had a black eye.

"Hey mom and dad," she greeted. She looked at Steve and Nathan suspiciously. "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing," said Nathan, but Steve whispered it into Violet's ear. Her eyes widened.

"It was an accident!" protested Nathan. "Sort of…" he added with an embarrassed look on his face.

"We heard about what happened," said Nathan, patting Violet on the arm.

"Sorry you lost the fight," said Steve. "We were rooting for you subconsciously."

Violet raised an eyebrow. "How could you have…"

Sometimes, Violet did not understand them.

_Stupid boys, _she thought.

"Okay you two, upstairs," said Mike. The boys nodded and marched up the steps. Mike then turned to face Violet.

"Feeling better?" asked Mike.

"Thanks to Ted I am," said Violet as she let herself fall into a couch. Ted had just entered the living room. He had an embarrassed look on his face when Violet said that.

"Thanks Ted," said Mike, giving his old buddy a pat on the back.

"No problem." Said Ted. "Oh…before I forget…The Robinsons just called. They're having a barbeque part to celebrate the last day of school tonight. They wanted to know if you could make it."

Al gasped. "That's a great idea! It's the perfect way to kick start our summer and possibly help the kids feel better."

"I'm guessing that's a yes then," said Ted with a smile. "I'll call them and RSVP."

As he left, Mike put his hands on his hips, facing Al. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh come one!" said Al. "The Robinsons are nice! I'm sure this party will be nice and quiet enough to help the kids relax."

Mike laughed. "Obviously, you do _not_ remember the Robinsons that well…"

**-**

**Oh oh…a barbeque at the Robinsons? That is FAR from relaxing. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is going to be SO much fun to write…Heh heh…It may take a week or less to post.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kim**


	3. Party At The Robinsons

Hey everyone! I'm back with anew chapter! Sorry it took so long…I was somewhat low on ideas, and doodlegirll and Goobie-fan gave me a fantastic one for this chapter…so…thanks you guys! This chapter is a little bit longer, but I know you guys will enjoy it. Anything with the Robinson family is worth reading, right?

**Now, on to the review!**

**Doodlegirl: Yep...and you'll see it here. Enjoy!**

**Goobie-fan: I'm glad you like the twins. Its funny, I remind myself of Steve a lot. Well, I hope you enjoy and please hurry up and update more of you "Freckles and Blondie" story! If possible, I'd like to include Morgan in one chapter visiting the family or something.**

**Now, on with the show!**

**-**

**Chapter 3**

**Party At The Robinsons**

**-**

Wilbur was sitting on the roof of his house, looking up at the sky. He sighed as he let himself lie down on the roof, watching the clouds go by against a beautiful blue sky.

Wilbur had to admit, that today had been a very strange day. First of all, it was his last day of Middle school. It really surprised him that he was able to make it through…considering everything he went through. Plus, it means going to High School, where everything you do counts. He had to admit, he was a little intimidated by the idea of High school, but hey…

Wilbur Robinson likes a challenge.

Also, he could not help but think about what happened earlier today. He caught Kelly Donston beating up on Mike and Al's adopted kid, Violet and broke the fight between the girls. Wilbur couldn't help but think about poor Vi, and wonder if she was okay.

Wilbur had to admit; partially the reason why he stepped in to help was because Vi was the daughter of his two new friends, Al and Mike. After all that they've been through in the past, Wilbur will still look out for them, and that includes looking after their kids. Another reason was that he really disliked Kelly Donston. A lot of people did. Even some of her "friends" admitted to hating her and only hung out with her to remain popular. Unfortunately for Wilbur, Kelly has a HUGE crush on him, and was determined to make him her boyfriend.

_Oh joy, _thought Wilbur, shuddering at the idea.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a flying car parking by their house. He sat up and took a look. He saw that it was the Yagoobian's, and he couldn't help but smile.

Steve and Nathan literally jumped out of the car and ran around, obviously excited to have finally arrived. Ted helped Violet out of the car, as they talked and every now and then, Wilbur would notice Ted making weird nervous gestures.

Wilbur smiled as he watched Mike help Al out of her seat. It was really weird to see Al pregnant, mainly because she still looked the same, and that all that changed was that she had a huge bulging belly. He saw the family headed for the door and he immediately scurried off the roof and back into the window of his room.

-

Later that day, the entire Robinson family and the Yagoobian family were outside, having a good old time. Grandpa Bud was in control of the grill, and every time someone wanted a burger, he would flip a patty and throw it their way. The Robinsons of course, were used to it, but not the Yagoobian's. Violet's burger fell flat by her feet, and Steve and Nathan got a patty hit in their faces, but both loved it. Al and Mike were talking with Franny and Cornelius; the 4 adults hugged each other and talked on and on about Mike and Al's successful life.

"Congratulations you two," said Cornelius with a smile, "I'm glad to see you two together having a family."

Both Mike and Al giggled. "Thanks," responded Mike.

"So…when is the baby due?" asked Franny.

"The doctor says possibly around late August or early September," said Al, placing a hand on her stomach. She suddenly jumped in surprised, making Mike look at her worriedly.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Al smiled. "Mike…the baby moved."

Mike's eyes widened. Al blushed and took Mike's hand and placed it against her stomach. Mike felt the baby's rough kicks, and could almost feel himself tearing up. This was his child…his own flesh and blood…

"So, do you have any idea if it's a boy or girl?" asked Franny.

Al shook her head. "No, we want it to be a surprise.

Franny put her hands on her hips. "Hey…no fair leaving us all in suspense."

Al and Mike giggled again. Cornelius couldn't help but roll his eyes in their playful flirting. He understood though…they were still in their 1st year of marriage…almost two though.

"Hey you two!"

Both Al and Mike gasped when they saw Wilbur running towards them. Wilbur hugged each of them tightly, though he eased it up a little for Al, since she was pregnant and all.

"Hey Wilbur," began Mike. "Thanks for looking out for Vi today."

Wilbur blew a raspberry. "No problem…hey, I had to do something! We're family, and family sticks together, right?"

Mike smiled proudly. "Right."

"Yo Wilbur!"

Wilbur turned to see uncle Gaston, who was aiming his cannon right at him.

"Catch!"

Gaston let his canon fire and Wilbur caught it. It was a sloppy Joe.

"Thanks Uncle Gaston!" he said. Gaston gave him a wink and then proceeded to aim another one and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Fritz.

Wilbur inhaled the aroma of the sloppy Joe and took a big bite out of it. "Mmm…this tastes good! You guys should seriously try one!"

He showed the sandwich to Al, Mike and his parents. Al suddenly got a little green in the face, placing a hand against her mouth.

"Are you okay?" asked Wilbur as he took another bite into his sloppy Joe.

"Oh God…excuse me…"

Al ran inside the house as quickly as she could. Everyone shuddered as they could hear poor Al throwing up. Franny and Cornelius gave their son a glare.

"What?" asked Wilbur. He then, looked at his sandwich and realized what he did.

"Oh."

"It's okay Wilbur, you didn't know," said Mike. "Al still has a little bit of morning sickness."

"But it's 5:00! Shouldn't it be called "afternoon sickness'?"

Franny and Cornelius laughed when they heard their son say that. Wilbur just gave them a weird look, wondering what was so funny.

"I better go up and check on her," said Mike as he ran inside the house. He looked over to see Steve and Nathan about to enter Uncle Gaston's cannon, with Gaston's help.

"Boys!" he yelled. Steve and Nathan looked up.

"You two behave while I'm gone! That means no cannon shooting!"

"Awww…" moaned Steve and Nathan. Even Gaston complained under his breath, and walked over to where Uncle Art was, who was telling his famous story about the time he delivered a pizza to a pretty space chick, who turned out to be a mutant squid…

-

Ted and Violet were eating a little far away from the Robinsons crazy activities. They both just silently sat there…eating.

Ted couldn't help but stare at Violet the whole time. He worried about her black eye…wondering if it still hurt her.

He also...couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked.

Ted felt really guilty for feeling this way. He really shouldn't like a human...let alone a teen girl. Technically, he was only about 12 years old, but he had the height and mind of an adult man, so it still would be weird if they ever…

Ted sighed dreamily at the idea, but shook his head, trying so hard to get it out of his head.

Still, he could not help but stare at Violet. Her hair was so beautiful and bounced whenever she turned her head to smile at Ted. She had pretty gray eyes that sparkled like silver. She looked so fragile because of her light skin and small skinny body. Her lips were rosy red, and whenever she smiled, she would show off her cute dimples. Ted let his mind wander as he stared at Violet, wondering how it would feel to have her lips pressed against his metal ones…

_Snap out of it!_Thought Ted to himself, slapping himself in the face. _This is sick! She's a human and you're a robot! Not only that, she's your best friend's adopted daughter for Pete's sake! Besides, she would never want to be with you! It would just be too weird! Get this clear in your head Ted… Do NOT fall for Violet Yagoobian!_

"Um…Ted?"

Ted's thoughts were interrupted and he turned to face Violet, who had a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright? You look troubled…"

Ted laughed nervously. "Oh no! I'm fine! I'm just thinking is all. I really shouldn't do that too much..."

Violet giggled at Ted's comment. It always made Ted happy to hear her laugh…especially if he was the one that made her do that. Once her laughter died a little bit, she got a little red in the face.

"Um…Ted?" she began. "I have something to ask you…you see…it's been plaguing my mind and I wanted to ask someone I trusted…besides mom and dad."

Ted looked at her with eager eyes.

"Sure Vi. Shoot," he said, somewhat excited to her what she was going to ask.

"Okay…um...well…"

"Yes?" asked Ted.

"What do you do when you like a guy?"

If Ted had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. Violet likes someone! Could this possibly mean…

"Well Violet, all depends on who the guy is…" said Ted suavely, combing the wires in his head using his hand.

Violet blushed. "I kind of don't want to tell you…"

"Oh come one now! You can trust me!"

Violet gave him a small smile. "You're right…okay…I'll tell you…his name is…"

Ted's mind began to race.

"…his name is Danny Miller."

Ted's face froze.

"What?" he asked, hoping he didn't hear her correctly.

Violet blushed. "His name is Danny Miller…he's one of Wilbur's 7th grade friends. He plays soccer and he's so nice and…I don't know…I really like him…Kelly found out about it and makes fun of me and even flirts with him just to get on my nerves. But well…Ted, should I do anything to make him notice me?"

Ted still looked a little shocked. He was hoping that this was some sort of bad dream, but it wasn't Violet really liked this Danny guy, and there was nothing he could do.

"Um…" began Ted, "Why don't we go grab another burger? We can talk about it later."

Violet nodded. "I understand. It's a lot to ask on the spot."

Both of them began to make their way over to where the rest of the family was. Ted let his big mechanical feet drag along the way as he followed Violet.

-

"Hey there you two! Having fun?"

Wilbur noticed Violet and Ted entering the area where the rest of the family was. Wilbur was throwing a baseball up in the air and Carl was playing with the twins.

"Can't catch us!" screamed Steve as he and Nathan ran away from Carl in a friendly little game of tag. Carl let his arms stretch out and tagged both Steve and Nathan at the same time.

"Aw dang," said Steve.

"Bummer," replied Nathan.

"We're doing fine Wilbur," said Violet with a smile. "And thanks for coming to my rescue today."

Wilbur gave Violet a friendly pat on the back. "No problem Violet. I couldn't let Donston whale on you!"

Carl suddenly came running towards Wilbur, carrying two plates of burgers.

"Hey little buddy! Vi! I save you some…WHOA!"

Carl tripped and the plates went flying. Violet caught one, and Wilbur caught the other. Unfortunately, Wilbur started to lose his balance and the burger wet flying in the air and landed right in Nathan's face. Unaware of where it came from, Nathan turned to see who was closest to him, and saw Steve, eating peacefully.

Nathan grew angry. "What was that for!?"

Steve looked up, looking (for once) totally innocent. "What?"

Nathan grabbed a plate that had a sloppy Joe on it. "Stop acting so innocent! It never works! You think you can throw food at me and get away with it?"

"Nathan…DON'T!"

Nathan threw the burger, but apparently, he had really bad aim and ended up hitting Uncle Gaston instead. Gaston wiped the burger off his face and smiled evilly at the twins.

"And so it begins…" he said, as he began to stuff his cannon with burgers. Gaston then charged after the twins, who ran in a panic as he shot burgers at them.

"Fire! Fire!" yelled Gaston each time a burger flew out. Every time, he would barely miss the twins, who ducked and dodged every burger. Unfortunately for Gaston, one of his burgers flew way off course, and hit Franny, his sister, instead.

Franny wiped the burger off her shirt and glared at Gaston. She took a burger and threw it at him, but he ducked just in time. Instead, it hit Aunt Petunia in the face.

"How DARE you waste a perfectly good sloppy joe!" she yelled.

"Now sweetie…" began Fritz.

But before he could finish, Petunia smashed a hot dog in his face. Pretty soon, everyone in the entire Robinson family joined in the food fight. Burgers, sloppy Joe's, Italian sausages and hot dogs flew everywhere, including ketchup, mustard, relish and mayonnaise. The twins seemed to be enjoying themselves, and even Violet was having fun. Ted just sat back, looking a little depressed.

Mike and Al finally returned from inside the house. Al was still a little bit pale, but has recovered from her morning sickness. Both of them froze when they saw the food fight occurring between the Robinsons and their children.

The twins and Violet froze when they saw their parents came in. They dropped their food and everyone stopped fighting. Al was very confused.

"What happened here?"

Everyone began to point to one another, trying to pull off the blame on someone else. Mike sighed and slapped himself on the forehead.

"I knew I should have seen this coming."

-

Later that night, the Yagoobian's went home after a long night of partying and food fights. All three kids went to bed, due to how exhausted they were. Even Ted went to bed, which surprised both Mike and Al. Once everyone was in bed, both Al and Mike got ready as well. Al sat in bed in her nightgown, reading a book while Mike brushed his teeth in a bathroom.

"Wasn't the party nice, Mike?" asked Al.

"Sure was," said Mike before gargling and spitting out his mouthwash. "Except for the food fight."

"But the kids loved it!" said Al. "They looked so happy…It really was a good idea to take them…considering how badly things started today. It ended well for all of us."

Mike entered the room and let himself fall on the other side of the bed with Al. "Except for you. You threw-up most of the time."

Al laughed. "That's okay…at least I made it to the bathroom…not like the last time we were at the Robinsons."

"Oh yeah…" shuddered Mike. "Poor Lefty…I've never seen him look so green."

"Did you notice Ted today?" asked Al, switching to a new topic. "Didn't he seem a little…well, off?"

"He did look a little depressed," said Mike, now thinking about. "You think somethings bothering him?"

"Who knows?" said Al, shrugging her shoulders. "We can ask him tomorrow."

"Good idea," said Mike, getting under the covers.

"Good night Al."

"Good night Mike."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, the lights went off, and the Yagoobian house was finally at peace.

**-**

**Aww…everyone in the Yagoobian family is feeling a whole lot better now…except for Ted. Poor guy…still, I'll admit, it does seem a little bit freaky making a robot/human paring, but also fun at the same time. It's a really strange feeling. Anyway…what will happen next? I know exactly what to do with the story now, so it'll be something good.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kim**


	4. Ted's Lament

**Okay…I will admit…this chapter was weird. I'm sorry guys…the next one will be way better…I promise. I did an outline for this story and I think it will be shorter than my last story. You guys will have a chance to see Steve and Nathan in a play, Ted/Vi get together, Mike and Al have the baby and you'll even see Morgan (Goobie-fan's OC) pop in for a visit. I'm also going to be putting a LOT of songs in this story. More than my "Great big Beautiful Tomorrow", story. Plus, most of the songs will be from one of my favorite Broadway plays: Wicked. Just as a heads up. Also, the song in here is "Jack's Lament", from "The Nightmare before Christmas", but I changed it up a bit so that it would fit Ted more than it already did.**

**Well, on to the reviews!**

**doodlegirll: Yeah...they are. I love Tallulah/Carl…I can seriously point out all the prff there is of them liking each other in the movie. Enjoy!**

**Goobie-fan: I know…poor Ted needs to lighten up. If you thought he was miserable in chapter 3, wait until you read this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Now on with the show!**

**-**

**Chapter 4**

Ted's Lament

**-**

Ted woke up to a pretty and sunny day. It wasn't hot, but the sun shone bright enough to make it seem that way. Today was officially the first day of summer, and this was usually the time kids would immediately jump out of bed and head outside.

If only Ted had the emotional will to do that.

Ever since yesterday when Violet told him she liked someone else, Ted hasn't been feeling very well. He couldn't believe Violet would fall for Danny Miller…it just didn't seem right. Ted knew who Danny was. He was good-looking, smart and athletic…he seemed…

…like the perfect guy for Violet. Which is what she deserves. It just pained Ted to know that she won't be happy with him.

He finally got out of bed and slowly dragged his feet as he went downstairs. He went into the kitchen to find the family was already there, eating cereal.

Ted's eyes darted from each family member, but his eye paused on Violet. She had her hair pulled back and she was still in her purple pajamas. She shivered a little bit because her hands were cold. Ted watched her rub her hands together and noticed how rosy red her cheeks and nose was.

Mike, who looked up from his morning paper, said:"Morning Ted!"

Ted shook his head. "No…not a good morning. Just a plain, boring...everyday regular morning."

Steve cocked an eyebrow and Nathan had a worried expression on his face.

"Everything okay Ted?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah…you seem…off…" said Steve.

Ted sighed as he let his body lean against the wall. "Everything's peachy-keen kiddos. Don't you worry about me."

The twins continued to eat, but it didn't fool Mike, Al and Violet.

"C'mon now Ted…you've been this way since the party at the Robinsons," said Al in a worried tone as she walked over to where he was. "If there is anything wrong, just tell us!"

Mike went over to sling an arm around his depressed buddy. "Yeah! We're pals! After all we've been through, you should be able to tell us if you're feeling…um…d…d…

"Depressed?" asked Al with a laugh.

"That's the word."

Violet walked over to Ted and took hold of his hand, gently massaging it. Ted really wished she wouldn't, but she did so anyway, looking deep into the robot's yellow eyes.

"Please Ted…tell us what's wrong…" she said in a worried tone. "I can't stand to see one of my best-friends like this."

Ted sighed._Why must she be such a caring person? I wish she would just go away. sometimes…her mere presence is killing me right now…_

Ted pushed away from Violet. "I'm fine Vi…I just…need a little time alone…I'm going to head upstairs, 'k?"

Al nodded. "Good idea. Get your mind cleared out."

Ted gave the family a small little wave before heading up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight, Mike gave Al a worried glance.

"I'm really worried about Ted…"

"Me too…" Al responded.

Steve and Nathan shrugged their shoulders at one another. Violet couldn't help but absentmindedly stir her cereal with her spoon as she wondered:

_Oh Ted…what's wrong with you?_

-

Ted sat down in a corner of his room. He let his head bang against the wall repeatedly as he began to leak oil out of his eyes (the robot from of crying).

"Stupid…stupid…STUPID!" he yelled to himself. He then, curled up into a little ball and sat there. After a few minutes of sobbing and shaking, Ted got up and sat on his bad. He took a look at his bedpost, which had tons of pictures and frames. Most of them were of him and Violet. He took one of the photos of Violet in his hands and began to sing softly to himself:

_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best  
_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide  
_

_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night  
_

_I excel without ever even trying  
_

_With the slightest little effort of my mechanical charms  
_

_I have seen grown men (Author's note: Like Goob…XD) give out a shriek  
_

_With the wave of my hand, and well-placed sarcasm  
_

_I have swept the very bravest off their feet_

_But lately so it seems_

_I been feeling rather bad_

_And I feel so dark and horribly depressed_

_Because…Violet, the girl I love_

_Has fallen in love with someone else…_

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these gears  
_

_An emptiness began to grow  
_

_Violet's the one that I want right now  
_

_A longing that I've never kno__wn_

_I'm a master of complaining, and I'm pretty darn good  
_

_And I'll whine you right out of your pants  
_

_To my friends, they may knew me_

As an expert on sarcasm

And I'm known throughout the town for this

And since I am robot I can take off my head

To recite Shakespearean quotations

No animal nor man can complain like I can

With the fury of my recitations

But who here would ever understand

That the robot with the sarcastic grin

Would fall for a girl, if they only understood

He'd give it all up if he could be with her

Oh, there's an empty place in my gears

That calls out for something unknown

The love she'll feel with him year after year

Does nothing for these empty tears

Tears came down out of Ted's eyes as he curled up on his bed. He sighed and let himself fall asleep, dreaming of Violet and himself being together.

_If only it were possible_, thought Ted, as he dreamt.

**-**

**Poor Ted…he really need to lighten up! I will promise that Ted/Violet will happen in this story and if I stick true to the outline I wrote, then Ted only had to wait 5 more chapters until he's with Vi. YAY! Well, the next chapter will be better, because it'll have Wilbur.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kim**


	5. Baby Names

**Okay…sorry for the slow update. I've been pretty busy with stuff in school. I honestly thought things would get easier after being accepted into colleges but it still isn't. Anyways, thanks to an anonymous reviewer, I realized I was focusing the story WAY too much on Violet, and that was not my intention. So, I'm re-writing a new outline for this story. Basically, most things that I planned will stay, but some ideas will be kicked out and will focus on what the story is supposed to be about: Al and Mike's struggle with being parents to these kids and dealing with a new baby. So yeah, thanks anonymous reviewer!**

**Also, the rating has been changed to "T" now. Hope that's okay…nothing bad is going to happen. I will say that this chapter talks about Al and Mike's future baby, so there is a reference to "sex" but nothing that will scar anybody. Also, the song I inserted had a sex reference too, but is was mostly put in for a comical effect. (By the way, the son is called "Violent Love' by Oingo Boingo)**

**And now, On to the reviews!**

**Doodlegirll: Yeah, I know…Ted really needs to buck up. Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter.**

**Goobie-fan: Thanks. Yeah…Ted's is in dire need of a hug right now. Enjoy the chapter Mi Mi!**

**Anonymous reviewer: Thanks for the tough review. I needed that. I will try and focus the story on my intentional goal. Sorry for any inconvenience. Yeah…it is predictable, but I usually do that on purpose…don't ask me why. And next time, don't be afraid to use your log-in name. I totally accept criticism so long as it isn't a rude insult. XD**

**Now, on with the show!**

**-**

**Chapter 5**

**Baby Names**

**-**

One month has passed and now the city of Todayland was in the middle of July. Al Weatherly was sitting at home, drinking a cool glass of milk. She sighed…everyone was busy today. Vi went with Wilbur to the mall and the twins were upstairs working on an animation project. Ted was still sulking a bit and Mike was working on some stuff in the lab. She didn't mind…it just seemed weird to have the house be so…quiet.

Al placed a hand on her stomach, caressing it gently. In about a month, the baby would be due. She finally got her wish. She loves Vi, Steve and Nathan with all her heart, but she was glad to have a child that was of her own blood. One that she and Mike made…out of love…

She laughed as she remembered how this all started. It was only a few months ago…

_**-9 months ago-**_

"You have everything you need Al?"

"Yes Mike. Don't worry so much."

Both Mike and Al were preparing their luggage. Mike was invited to an Invent Co. conference to give a lecture to some aspiring inventors. Al was to come too, to give Mike support. Once they were ready, they both went downstairs and bid goodbye to their kids.

"You'll be back, right?" asked the twins in unison. Violet looked up at Mike for an answer.

Mike smiled. He knew the kids were still skeptical to the fact that they may not come back. Who could blame them? Their parents abandoned them all and Mike used to act the same way with Mildred when he was younger.

"Of course!" sighed Mike, ruffling each of the kid's hair.

"You sure you can handle them Ted?" asked Al. Ted scoffed and gave Al a hug.

"Don't you worry…you two go on and have fun at your conference."

"Okay…bye kids!"

"Bye!" they all shouted as the door was closed. Mike and Al went down the steps and into the hover-car. As they were finally seated, Al gave her husband a quick kiss on the cheek. Mike then responded by kissing her on the lips.

"This should be fun, shouldn't it?" she said with a sly smile. Mike nodded.

"Yes…We'll have more time to spend with one another," said Mike.

Al blushed. "Yes…_lots_ of time to spend together…"

Mike nodded until his head finally registered what she meant by that. He went really red in the face and looked at Al as if she were crazy. She just smiled sweetly.

"Um…let's turn on the radio, shall we?"

"Okay," said Al as she got out a pocket mirror and began applying lipstick.

Mike turned the knob on the radio to find a suitable radio station. When he found one that seemed okay, until a song began to play that made Mike turn pale.

_I want to make violent love_

_To you by the moon above_

_I want make violent to you_

_I want to please you_

_Every night_

_Squeeze and hold you tight, tight!_

_I want to make violent love to you_

_I don't want seem too frantic  
I don't want to cramp your style_

_Oh no…  
You're driving me into a panic…yeah  
you just wanna drive me, drive me_

_Drive me wild!_

_Ooohoohoooo…_

_Oh baby, you drive me wild!_

Mike immediately turned off the radio. Al kept smiling sweetly at him, aware of why Mike was so nervous.

"You know…we can fly all the way their without music!" he said in a panicked voice.

"Alright Mikey…" she said devilishly. She then began to hum the song, which made Mike completely red throughout the rest of the drive.

How would he survive _this?_

**-1 week later-**

_"They're back!"_

Violet, Steve and Nathan all ran frantically to the front door and it opened wide to reveal Mike and Al, back form their trip. Mike looked incredibly happy, whereas Al looked pale and sick.

"Hey, how'd it go?" asked Ted to Mike, giving him a hug.

"Pretty well…surprisingly," he said, glancing over at Al, who smiled weakly.

Ted grinned, understanding what he meant. "You sly dog! Never would have thought you had it in you…"

Al suddenly dropped her luggage and held her stomach in pain. Everyone looked at her worriedly.

"You okay mom?" asked Nathan.

"Hon…everything all right?" asked Mike.

Al did not reply. She ran over to the bathroom and began to throw up. The sounds could be heard throughout the house, making everyone uncomfterable.

Al did not come out for a while but when she finally did…she couldn't figure out what was wrong.

_Maybe the Robinsons would know…_ she thought.

**Later…**

"I'm…_WHAT!?"_

Al was at the Robinsons house. When she first arrived, she told Franny and Cornelius her situation and Franny took it in herself to help Al, for she knew what her symptoms were leading up to…

"The test says you're positive," said Franny. Al just looked shocked.

"Gosh…this is…this is…wonderful!"

Al suddenly jumped up and gave Franny a big hug. Franny returned it.

"Oh Franny! Me and Mike are having a baby! This is great! Oh…he'll be so excited to know and…"

Al suddenly gasped. "Mike! He needs to know! Now! I got to go! Thanks Franny!"

Al suddenly rushed out of the room, but came back.

"Uh Franny? Just curious…why _do you_ have a box of pregnancy tests?"

Franny suddenly went red in the face. Al suddenly realized why and smiled.

"Wow…really? Even after Wilbur?"

Franny nodded. Al just gave her a smile.

"Wow…you and Cornelius are brave."

-

And that's how it all began. When Al told Mike, he was incredibly thrilled. Everyone in the family was excited to have a newborn baby. Al sighed happily, taking another sip of milk. She then put the glass on the table and let herself lie back, her head resting conferrable on the top of the couch. She let her eyes close, hoping to sleep when…

She felt someone plaster their lips against hers, except…it felt different. Her eyes shot open a she mumbled in surprise. She then saw that it was Mike, kissing her upside down, Spiderman style.

Once they parted, Al turned around and smacked Mike on the face. He winced in pain, placing a hand against his now red cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked with a hurt expression on his face.

"You idiot! You nearly scared me to death!" Al said, placing her hands on her hips. Mike rolled his eyes and had his arms crossed.

"Well,_sorry _for trying to show my wife just a little bit of affection!"

Al sighed and got up from the couch and walked over to where he was. He childishly looked away from her as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Mike…I just…zoned out and I really wasn't expecting it…I shouldn't have hit you. It was unfair…I'm sorry."

Mike turned to face her and smiled. "Awww…it's okay. And I'm sorry for scarring you."

Al smiled back. "Hey Mike, since you're here, I have something to ask you…"

"What?" asked Mike.

"What would you like to name the baby? I mean…he or she is coming in a month! We should decide really soon…"

"Okay…how about you choose a boy name and I choose a girl name?"

"Deal."

Both of them stood there for a moment, thinking had about this. It's a very tough decision and it's one that cannot be taken to lightly. This was the name that their child would have forever and if not chosen correctly, it could affect the child's life in a negative way.

"Wilbur."

Mike looked up when Al said that. She stood their looking completely satisfied

"What about Wilbur?" asked Mike.

Al giggled. "No silly, that's what we should name our baby if it's a boy. We should name it after Wilbur. It's a nice name, and I'm sure Wilbur would appreciate it."

Mike scoffed. "Wilbur would let it go over his head! We'd never hear the end of it! It's a nice name, yes…but I can't imagine having a child named Wilbur who acts just like him. I'd be too crazy."

Al rolled her eyes. "Hey, at least I didn't tell you the name I thought of first!"

"And what was that?" asked Mike.

"Gerard."

Mike suddenly went into a fit of laughter. Al just stood over, displeased.

"What's so wrong with that name?" she asked defensively.

"_Gerard_? As in from the band _My Chemical Romance_? You have _got_ to be joking!"

"So?" said Al, who as blushing. "They were one of my favorite bands growing up!"

Mike laughed. "Let me guess…you had a crush on Gerard Way?"

Al blushed redder. "I was 9! Celebrity crushes were normal back then!"

Mike laughed even harder. "You had the hots for Gerard Way! Oh man…that is_rich_…"

"Hmmph! Well genius, what name did you choose if the baby is a girl?"

Mike smiled. "That was easy. Mildred."

Al's eyes brightened in surprise, placing a hand on her chest. She walked over to him and clung onto his arm possessively.

"Oh Mike…you mean after…"

"Yes…" finished Mike. "She was the only one who looked out for me…until she passed away. Funny thing is, I used to have a bit of a crush on her too."

"Awww…that beats my Gerard Way crush," said Al with a grin. "So, did you have a second name choice?"

Mike nodded. "Christina."

Al raised an eyebrow. "Christina? Any reason why?"

Mike blushed slightly. "I used to have a thing for the actress, Christina Ricchi when I was 10. "

Mike paused for a moment, with a dreamy sort of expression on his face. "She was pretty hot…"

Al's jaw dropped. "_Michael Yagoobian_! I'm surprised at you!"

"What for? You mean you can have crush and I can't?"

"Exactly," stated Al.

"_WHAT!?" _

"Excuse me, but I must go and make dinner before Wilbur and Vi get home," said Al, pushing him out of her way to get to the kitchen.

Mike opened his mouth to protest, but he didn't even bother. What was the use? Mike sat down on the couch and let a huge sigh.

_Women! _ He thought to himself. _Geez, I'm married to one and I still don't understand them…_

-

Hope you liked that chapter!

Thanks for reading!

-Kim


End file.
